


Graham. Maidstone, Kent.

by 6382903



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: a letter never sent, after Grey's death.
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese, John Cleese/Graham Chapman
Kudos: 2





	Graham. Maidstone, Kent.

이루어 낸 것들이 이루지 못한 것들보다 초라한 이유는 부재하는 것에 우리가 이상을 집어넣기 때문이다. 이상과 소망, 바람, 가정. 그런 것들. 부재의 대상은 이것들이 덧입혀져 머릿속에서 재현되고, 결과적으로 죽은 것은 부재하기 때문에 아름다워진다. 속절없어 찬란하다. 우리의 잘못은 아니다. 모든 과정은 자연스럽고 무의식적이며 합리적인 기만이다. 하여 살아 있는 것들이 죽은 것보다 초라하고 세상이 검어 서러울* 이유는 없다. 그럼에도 사람 마음이라는 것이 곁에 없는 것을 그리워하며 슬퍼하기 마련인지라 네가 세상을 떠난 것이 나는 가끔 서럽다. 태어나고 죽는 일에는 하등 서운해할 일이 없는데 나는 아직 그 중간에 있어서 그렇다. 어쩔 수 없이 나도 인간이니까. 미안하다, 슬퍼하지 말라고 했는데. 그땐 오히려 실감이 나질 않았다. 요새도 이따금 웃긴 농담을 들으면 네게 이야기해야겠다는 생각이 먼저 든다. 그리고 나선 깨닫지. 맞다, 넌 이제 없는데.

그 자리에 있었으면서도 이러는 이유를 모르겠다. 아직 정신은 멀쩡하니 다른 걱정은 하지 않아도 된다. 하고 싶은 말이 아주 많다. 단어들이 레이싱카가 서킷을 도는 것처럼 빠른 속도로 머릿속을 휘돌아, 가슴을 지나 혀를 스치는 데도 펜 끝은 움직이지 않는다. 모든 언어가 무의미하다. 편지가 부칠 곳이 없으니 자위나 일기와 다를 바가 없다. 오히려 수취인이 없어 솔직해질 수 있는데도 네가 보고 싶다는 것 이상으로는 더 말하지 못하겠다. 결국 하고 싶은 말이 무력감을 준다. 이룰 수 있었던 것, 이루지 못한 것이 거듭 생각난다. 네가 알고 있을 줄 알았다고, 종종 그런 가정을 한다. 새로 생긴 취미다. 하지만 네가 말했다시피 이런 일들이 어느 순간 다 무슨 소용이냐 싶어지는 때가 오고... 이만 줄인다. 그때 하지 못한 말을 이제 와 하는 게 어떤 의미가 있겠니. 어떤 사실은 구태여 소리 내 부르지 않아도 그곳에 존재하는 법이다. 틀린 말인 줄 알지만 위안으로 삼기엔 충분하다. 잘 지내길 바란다. 곧 만날 수 있을 성 싶다.

-

*허연, 고산병. 여기선 이루어 낸 것들이 이루지 못한 것들보다 초라하다.


End file.
